


No Turning Back

by StGfanfic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StGfanfic/pseuds/StGfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr song prompt:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ba0zFXPIaxw  <br/>(I heard it and immediately thought of our beloved Jerky Man, I promise not because of the whole 'high' lyrics!)</p>
<p>If you want to find me on Tumblr to suggest more song prompts, here's the link ^^ http://stiitchtheglitch.tumblr.com/ This was my first prompt, and even though it's pretty short it was so incredibly fun to write!</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr song prompt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ba0zFXPIaxw   
> (I heard it and immediately thought of our beloved Jerky Man, I promise not because of the whole 'high' lyrics!)
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr to suggest more song prompts, here's the link ^^ http://stiitchtheglitch.tumblr.com/ This was my first prompt, and even though it's pretty short it was so incredibly fun to write!

   Hancock dropped down onto his sofa, looking around the mayoral office he sat in. It felt so dull, closed off from the rest of the world after his recent traveling with the Sole Survivor of Vault 111. Nora stood nearby, her long blonde locks falling in her face, and she huffed out a breath to brush the strands away as she looked over a note she had found on the body of a traveler. Juggling a tin of Mentats in his left hand, twirling his knife with his right, he watched her intently. She was like a breath of fresh air in this smoggy little town, her lips painted bright red like the women found in the old comics he would catch MacCready reading. He jammed the tip of his knife blade into the coffee table to open the Mentat tin, popping one in his mouth, his eyes trailing down her body as he chewed slowly. The bright blue Vault suit she wore accentuated every curve, and the ghoul silently thanked the Vault-Tec employee who envisioned the dress code. She left out a sigh, her full lips parted slightly as she sank down beside him.   
  
   "My guess is that she ignored this letter, and went to fight Swan anyway." She told him, letting the torn note fall to the table. Hancock turned his head slightly, the chewed Mentat almost fully dissolved on his tongue.  
  
   "Sounds about right. She didn't have a badass ghoul by her side to help take him down." He grinned at Nora, teasing her for what felt like the tenth time that day. She cracked a smile at him, pulling her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.   
  
   "Such a shame. Everyone should have a ghoul mayor on standby for such occasions." she teased back, sticking her tongue out at him. He loved her sarcasm, her wit. He could travel with her for the rest of his life and never return to Goodneighbor, perfectly content as long as she was nearby. She rummaged through the pockets of her jacket, pulling out an inhaler of Jet and taking a hit, letting her head fall back as she stared at the ceiling. Hancock couldn't take his eyes off her as she rode her high, shaking the inhaler and huffing another hit. She offered him the Jet as she kept her eyes trained on the ceiling above her, and he took it without a word, his rough fingertips grazing her soft skin. He put it to his lips, inhaling deeply and holding. He sat back, Nora scooting closer, letting her head fall into his lap and staring up at him. He exhaled softly as her eyes bore into him, a look of contentment flashing across her features. He reached down, brushing a strand of hair from her mouth, the back of his hand trailing across her cheekbone, lingering. She nuzzled his hand softly, and his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected her to willingly give in to his advances, however small and unintentional they might have been. She closed her eyes, letting her hand run across his palm, trailing the divots of the rough texture and smiling sweetly. He leaned down, shifting slightly to reach her better, and he pressed what remnants of lips he had left to hers. There was no turning back at this point.  
  
  
  
   Nora gasped softly, her eyes flying open for a moment before fluttering closed again, reaching an arm up to hold him there. Her lips were so soft, warm and full, like the rest of her. She squirmed, breaking the kiss, only to re-position herself. She threw a leg over his lap, straddling him, his hands trailing down her sides and resting on her hips. He turned his attention back to her face, a lazy grin spreading as she gazed down at him from her perch. Nora leaned in again, kissing him more forcefully. He opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue explore his mouth as he squeezed her hips, one hand moving to her backside and gripping. She pulled away, winking at him, before grinding herself against him gently. He groaned, removing his hands to grip the zipper of the Vault suit, pulling it down in an agonizingly slow pace. The Jet still working its magic, muddling his brain, the world in slow motion as she sat up straighter so he could zip her suit down more, exposing the unmarked flesh beneath. She shrugged out of the arms, letting the suit fall around her waist, as she rose and fell slowly, grinding against Hancock, as his mouth explored her neck, nipping and licking as his name tumbled from her parted lips. his hand went to her hair, pulling at the elastic band until the blonde's wavy locks fell, framing her face as she stared down at him intently. She stood to yank her Vault suit off completely, straddling him again, clad in her undergarments. He could feel the heat radiating from her, working his hand down to graze her through her panties. She threw her head back and moaned, giving him access to her neck again. He trailed lazy kisses down her throat, his fingers rubbing her mound through the thin garment, as she released sigh after sigh. Her mouth found his again, kissing him deeply. Her fingers worked quickly to rid him of his red coat, where it slumped behind him. She slipped his hat off, her fingers exploring his rough skin as she kissed him passionately. His erection strained against his pants, pushing against her thigh as he slipped his fingers past the inner hem of her panties, stroking her softly. He pushed one finger inside of her, the roughness of his flesh making her writhe above him as he rubbed her walls. She broke the kiss to gasp for air, as his thumb circled her clit and she moaned. with his other hand, he fumbled for his belt buckle, undoing his pants quickly, letting his erection spring free to poke Nora's stomach softly. She smiled down at him, reaching down to stroke him, her own thumb circling his head twice, before scooting closer as he removed his finger, rubbing him against her dripping slit. She slid down slowly, encasing him with her slick heat, before moving both hands to the back of the couch to hold onto as she began to ride him. He grasped her hips, nuzzling at her collarbone as she rode, her head thrown back as waves of her orgasm rippled through her, squeezing Hancock and he sucked in a breath. He wound his arms around her waist, lifting her as she sunk lower onto him, lowering her onto the sofa, her legs hanging off the end as he fell to his knees, resuming the slow rhythm she had left off. Her hands fell around her face, gripping the cushion as he slid out of her, only to push back in, his hands running up her body as she shuddered beneath his touch. Hancock slipped his hands under her bra, pushing it up and away as he grasped her breasts firmly, kneading them as he continued to thrust, speeding up involuntarily as her hips bucked against him. He kissed her belly gently, his mouth moving up until he reached her breasts. Soft and supple, he flicked his tongue out to graze her nipple, nibbling it gently as she arched her back for him. He could feel the Jet dwindling away, and she cried out as another orgasm ripped through her, leaving her breathless. The ghoul could feel himself getting closer, and he tried to slow. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in, and he had to yank himself away, spilling on the floor between his knees. He let out a breath, inching back onto the couch, pulling Nora into his lap. He stroked her hair as they gazed at each other, and she smiled adoringly at him. He grinned back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.   
  
   "I suppose people need a ghoul mayor around for that too." she whispered to him, her fingertips across his chest as he kissed her again.   
  
   "I think that's a swell idea." Hancock grinned back, looking up to see Farenheit standing in the doorway, her mouth agape as she spied the two half-clothed individuals pressed together on the couch. He waved a hand at her, dismissing her, and she closed the door softly to give the pair privacy. He kissed her again, nuzzling his face into her neck as she let out a throaty chuckle.   
  
   "Ready for round two?" She asked him, shaking the inhaler at him, and he grinned.   



End file.
